


His Smile

by siriuswouldnttreatmelikethis



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 20:11:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14722820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siriuswouldnttreatmelikethis/pseuds/siriuswouldnttreatmelikethis
Summary: Set during civil war. Yeah that’s all I’ve got tbh





	His Smile

The word calm was not in your vocabulary right now.

  
Why, because you're sat next to Bucky Barnes, in one of the smallest cars in the world.

  
There was a lot of tension after Steve got out so you tried to start a conversation with the former sergeant

  
“I've read about everything you did.” Bucky shifted in his seat, realising the mistake on your words you corrected them

  
“What I mean is, I've read about everything you did with the Howling Commandos, all those missions, every weekend I used to drag my parents to the Smithsonian just to read all about you again and to see if there was anything new about you and every time we went, I got a different poster of you, I had a wall full of them and I have just realised that sounds kinda creepy, I am so sorry.” You said looking down, blushing from embarrassment/sitting so close to the person you've had a crush on since you were a kid

  
“No, it's not creepy, it's kinda cute,” naturally you blushed “I've only met people who are fans of Steve, I remember one girl who met him and she fainted when he spoke to her and another one was arrested for full on kissing him.” He told you

  
“Did that really happen?” you asked him

  
“Yeah, but he never went after anyone, he always had his heart set on one girl.” he closed his eyes, you could see he was trying to remember her name with the way his brows furrowed, so you decided to help him

  
“Peggy, Peggy Carter, sh- she died a few days ago.” you told him

  
You could see his face shift into one of sadness

  
You couldn’t tell if it was sadness that one of the people he knew from the 40s had died or sadness for his best friend, who lost the first person he had ever loved

  
You grabbed his hand and laced your fingers with his as a comfort, not realising it was his left, you saw him shift uncomfortably so you let go

  
You looked straight ahead

  
“Sorry, i forgot.” you shifted away from him slightly, the tension rearing its head

  
“It’s fine.” he said

  
“Can you move your seat up?” he asked Sam

  
When he replied ‘no’, Bucky moved closer to you and you tensed up slightly

  
Still looking forward all three of you had front row seats to Steve kissing his basically ex’s niece

  
And it made you even more uncomfortable when you saw bucky smiling at his friend

  
‘He obviously doesn’t know who she is.’  
“You know it’s so nice to see Steve kiss a Carter, shame it’s not Peggy though.” you say, as smugly as you can

  
Bucky's smile dropped and he looked at you

  
“Wait what? What do you mean?”

  
You turned to him and said

  
“Well, Sharon is Peggy's niece, guess all Carters fall for the same guy.”

  
He looked back to his friend who was walking back to the car

  
When he sat down, Bucky looked like he was gonna explode from anger he was that tense, so you grabbed his hand again, this time he didn’t get uncomfortable, he laced his fingers with yours and squeezed your hand and he started to physically relax

  
_*Time skip*_

_  
*Bucky POV*_

  
I looked down to her again and smiled  
She had fallen asleep on the way to the airport

  
On my shoulder

  
Her hand still holding mine

  
When we arrived, Steve and Sam got out of the car and i stayed put, telling them i would wake you up

  
“Doll, we’re here.” I told her, reluctantly

  
She didn’t wake up so i shook her slightly

   
“Sweetheart.” i tried it again and this time she awoke

  
She looked up at me and smiled sleepily

  
“How long was i out?” she asks me, yawning

  
“About 2 hours.” I tell her

  
_*Your POV*_

  
“About 2 hours.” he tells me

  
That means 2 hours asleep on Bucky’s shoulder

  
The Bucky whom i’ve had a crush on since i was like 9

  
I let out a breath i didn’t know i had been holding

  
“Doll you ok?” he asks

  
“Y- Yeah i- i’m f- fine.” i stutter out

  
He smiles at me

  
His smile

  
The one that could brighten even the brightest of lights

  
The one that makes my heart leap out of my chest

  
_*Third person POV*_

  
He noticed you staring and his smile dropped slightly

  
He started to subconsciously rub his thumb over your hand lightly

  
You both shifted in your seats

  
He turning to face you more, you the same

  
You started to lean up towards him

  
Him leaning down to you

  
You let go of his hand and place both of yours on his shoulders pulling him down more

  
His left hand went to your waist and his right to your face

  
When your lips pressed together you felt fireworks

  
It was cliche but you did

  
You were disappointed when he pulled away but you remembered where you were and realised why he did

  
“Darling, if we weren’t in this damn car, i would still be kissing you, but seeing as we are and we have to get out, i think it’s best that we did.” he told you quietly

  
“I understand.”

  
_*Another time skip brought to you by sheer laziness*_

  
The fight had become worse and all the teleporting you were doing was draining you

  
You just wanted to make sure Bucky got away safely

  
“We gotta go. That guy's probably in Siberia by now.” Bucky said to his friend

  
“We gotta draw out the flyers. I'll take Vision. You get to the jet.”

  
“No, you get to the jet! Both of you!”

  
“The rest of us aren't getting out of here.”

  
“I’m not going without (y/n), Steve.” you hear him say over the comm

  
“Just go! I’ll be fine.” you tell him

  
“No! Not without you!” he says, making Steves face drop slightly

  
“I can try and get to the jet, but i might not make it”

  
“Please try doll.”

  
When they get to the jet, Bucky starts to worry that you won’t make it

  
“Bucky! We gotta go now!” steve yells to his friend

  
“I’m sorry doll.” he whispers so that steve won’t hear

  
He turns and runs into the jet

  
He sits on one of the benches, dropping his head in his hands

  
“Did you really think i was gonna leave you?” he lifts his head up when you speak

  
“Doll, you’re gonna be the death of me.” he says as he jogs to you, wrapping you in a hug

  
When you pulled back from each others embrace you smiled at him and he smiled back

  
You saw his eyes dropped to your lips for a second, so you lean up slightly   
Your lips brushed over each other lightly   
Before you could go further, Steve walks over to you both, he’s looking down at the map

  
You two seperate quickly

  
“So i figured out the best way to get there do you guys wanna hear it or?” he asks finally looking up

  
“You’re not flying this plane Steve, last time that happened to were frozen for 70 years” you joke

  
Bucky looks at you quizzically

  
“Wait what?!”


End file.
